


[Podfic] Emergency? Werewolves!

by margi_lynn (majoline), Piscaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Improvised podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"911, what is your emergency?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Werewolves!"</i>
</p><p>An improvised podfic recorded for Mating Games 2014 bonus challenge #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Emergency? Werewolves!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when two podficcers are hanging out in the team chat room talking about the bonus challenge.

**margi_lynn** \- distraught camper  
 **piscaria** \- unhelpful 911 operator  
 **Length:** 03:10  
 **Warnings:** Werewolves. Unhelpful emergency help. Barely suppressed giggling.

Stream it here:  


Or download (right-click and save): [MP3](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/Bonus%20Challenge.mp3)


End file.
